dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (DN)
The first game of the Duke Nukem series, Duke Nukem I, contains a number of enemies to fight against. Most, if not all of them, are creatures and robots created by Dr. Proton, the game's main enemy. Common enemies Spikes * Shots to kill: n/a * Points given: n/a A group of three pointy spikes. They lie on the ground in sets of three (there may be 6, 9, 12...) waiting for Duke to fall onto them. When he does, they will do 1 damage, and continue to do damage until Duke jumps away. Security Camera * Shots to kill: One * Points given: 100 This is just a security camera that Dr. Proton uses to spy on Duke. It doesn't hurt you, but it gives you points (100) when killed. It only takes one shot to kill these pests. The security camera follows Duke - when he is to the right of the camera it turns right, when he is to the left, it turns left. When he goes directly under it, it points downwards. Fire Wheel Techbot * Shots to kill: Two * Points given: 5000 This enemy is a spinning hub containing four flamethrowers, mounted on wheels. It rolls forward at a steady rate until it hits an obstacle or runs out of floor; at which point it turns around and rolls back. It is invulnerable while its flames are on, but it periodically turns them off. Flame * Shots to kill: n/a * Points given: n/a This enemy is literally a large flame with a face. They move from side to side, and cannot be killed. Flying Techbot * Shots to kill: One * Points given: 200 A flying security camera that is also armed with a laser gun. It flies straight for the player, but cannot move around any obstacles in its way. It can only fire horizontally. If it is jumped onto, it will be knocked to the ground, before getting back up to fly around some more. Foot Techbot * Shots to kill: Three * Points given: 2000 Very possibly inspired by the ED-209 from the film RoboCop. This enemy moves by leaping around, and it can leap quite a distance. When it's facing its target, it shoots at it. Helicopter * Shots to kill: Four * Points given: 5000 A helicopter a little taller than Duke. It flies up and down on its target, but only if the target is jumping around. If the player just walks beneath it, it won't dive down at them. Killer Rabbitoid * Shots to kill: One * Points given: 200 (5000 if it runs into you) A pink rabbit beating a drum as it patrols. If it runs into the player, it will start spinning around in place before self-destructing. Otherwise, it can be killed with a single shot, in which case it bursts into a puff of smoke. Red Ball * Shots to kill: N/A * Points given: N/A A red spiky ball. They either rest on the ground, or bounce up and down in place. If it is run into, it will either explode or just damage the player. It cannot be destroyed. Robot * Shots to kill: One * Points given: 100 The most basic Techbot. It walks back and forth, and nothing else. Snake Techbot * Shots to kill: One (per link) * Points given: 1000 (per link) A chain of four spinning blue and white balls. They form figure eights in the air. Tank Techbot * Shots to kill: Two * Points given: 2500 An upgrade to the Robot. It is nothing more than a laser gun on wheels. It can only fire in the direction it is moving. Wallcrawler * Shots to kill: One * Points given: 100 Green tentacled creatures that cling to walls and move up and down them. They are possibly the first incarnation of the Protozoid Slimer. Boss: Dr. Proton * Shots to kill: Ten * Points given: 100000 Dr. Proton sits in his floating chair and fires upon the player. He appears once at the end of each episode. Category:Enemies Category:Lists Category:Duke Nukem I